Tending the Garden
by Shadow-Aura-Knight
Summary: I had died. It was only a miracle that I had even survived as long as I did. And so, when offered the chance to live again, I declined. But I learned the hard way that you can’t decline a god’s offer… Even if you'd never want it.
1. Prolouge: My Begining

**Alright, so I decided that I want to try a reborn fic. Not because it'll soon be as big as Pokémorphs, but because it'd be fun. And I like fun.**

**Warning: This Prologue _is_** **contentious. So, to stop any flames, I'll say it now: The views and ** **opinions**** of some characters/parties may or may not be the views and** **opinions**** of the author. You have been told.**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Pokemon? You'd know if I did. Because (some witty remark about what Pokemon would be if I owned it) (Too lazy right now to come up with one)**

_Italics _means thought and/or thought speech.

Normal is usually description, unless in "" (quotation marks). Then it is speech.

* * *

I had died. That was probably the climax of my life. And yet, here I am, telling you this story. A story not unlike the ones you had read about, yet never thought to believe in. Those fairy tales; that was what you would refer to them as. And yet here I am, acting out one of the biggest fairy tales of all time. My life.

_I'm dead_. Those were the first words that I thought. Then I saw it happen again, from almost every angle at once. Sister Carol, a look of complete anger and grief in her eyes. Myself, lying on a table, barely breathing. The doctor, face as calm as he could muster, but I saw that even he was starting to break under the pressure. And still from yet another direction, the one of the young boy who had wanted to grow up and never die.

We knew that my lungs would fail soon, and yet kept hoping that I would still be able to start my journey. Maybe even I would have gotten to the Silver Conference. That would have been the life I wanted. But Sister Carol said that is was a miracle that I had lived to fifteen, and that I would probably die soon; to depart to meet His Grace.

It hit me again, even harder than at first. _My god, I'm dead. _I tried to raise my spirit up to float up, to see if I could feel Him, but was surprised to find myself still in my body.

I raised my head, hoping to find whatever it was that tied me down to my body, but all I saw was a blackness; every direction completely dark.

I quickly started a silent prayer, like one of the ones Sister Carol had taught me. _Oh Lord, why can I not leave my life behind, to come to see you. I am dead, and yet still I am here. What other purpose do I have? Answer me, my Lord, and show me the way to reach you._

A blue light started to descend from the top of the darkness. _He has answered my prayer! _I thought. _He has sent an angel to help me find my place! _

A thought drifted through my head, seeming to come from the light. My brain started to work the message into an understandable form, until I heard what it had said. _Try dropping the religion and I won't re-kill you. Trust me; re-dying hurts a lot more than normal dying. 'Specially when you know it's coming. And when it's coming from a pink fur ball with superpowers.  
_

I was furious. This thing comes bringing my hopes up, only for it to tell me to 'drop my religion'. I decided to retaliate, not at all caring what this thing wanted. _My Lord does not care for the non-believers like you! _I knew it was a lie, for He cares for all, even the non-believers who have not been touched by His Grace. But I was mad enough at the light for even suggesting that I should stop believing.

_Come now. You were only raised in this religion for two years, and already it has turned you into a mindless slave? _A pause in the thoughts, and then a continuation. _What are you trying to compensate for? I already know, but I want to here it from you._

I got even angrier after it asked that question. For it to even think that I was trying to compensate for something.

But I knew it was right. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. So instead I screamed. "Go plague someone else, Spawn of Satin! You cannot turn me to your ways!"

The light shimmered for a couple of seconds, before disappearing. In its place was a blue capped, blue floating pixie thing with twin tails that had crown shaped end… things on the tails. This creature resembled the descriptions of the Being of Will… but those were just myths of some long-gone people, weren't they?

_'Fraid not. I'm here, and your god isn't, so guess which one of us is real_. The creature paused, possibly thinking I would respond. I didn't, even though it took all my will not to do so.

The Azelf visibly sighed, though no noise came out of its mouth. _That's the problem with you humans: too much will, and hardly enough to use it on. Maybe I made a mistake by giving you humans will. _

I started to tremble. Not of fear, or hatred, but because I felt no reason not to. It felt like I had nothing. No will to live. I stood up, and started to wander towards the blackness, hoping to lose myself in it.. And then the experience was over.

_See? _The pixie thought as it flew over to me, _without will, you humans would wander aimlessly until you found a way to die. No different than any primitive species that never had the will to live. _

This was all too much for me. I started to cry. The tears dripped down my face, landing on the darkness, yet never actually stopping their one-way track downwards.

I finally was able to stop the flow of them, and Azelf continued 'talking'. _Boy, while I know this may not be the best time to say something like this, but you could return to life. A different life, one as a Pokemon, but a life none-the-less._

I looked over at the Being of Will, its soft blue eyes looking compassionately at me, like a mother would look at her baby. Then my tears started to fall again. _No, _I thought, _never again will I walk the Earth. Please, Azelf, let me move on to my rightful place. I want to be where I am meant to be now._

The small creature's face turned red with anger. _Why would you deny yourself the right to live again? You have no choice in the matter; I must do what my god commands me to do. And that's put you back on that planet to live a new life. A life that will help you understand what it means to live._

There was a swirling feeling in my stomach, much like that of the butterflies. Then I found myself covered by a warm goo. It felt great to be in it, and I felt like there were no limits on where I could move. Then I wound up at a wall in my paradise, and I pushed against it, wanting continue traveling in my chosen direction.

I heard a voice; one of a young man that sounded excited and, at the same time, slightly dumbfounded. "It's hatching! Professor! The first egg is hatching!"

* * *

I already have some of this story planned, but I still need characters. So, submit some OCs using this simple form below and (wait to) see if your character makes the cut.

**OC General Information Form**

**Name (and/or Nickname):**

**Species (Pokemon is a given! I mean 'What type of Pokemon'?):**

**Personality (Basic or complex is fine):**

**Any noticeable traits? (As in, extra information):**

**Alignment (Good or Evil? I need both, but Evil has a limited range of main characters):**

Thanks to any and all who review! (Review may or may not influence your chance of getting a spot. Limit one per reviewer. Reviews one per account. Anonymous reviews may or may not count. It all depends.)

**Any mistakes? **Report them in your review!


	2. A Signed Deal

**Hello! It's a me, Shadow-Aura-Knight!** (Is bricked by copyright laws on Mario catchphrases) **Ow. So, I would like to thank the people who submitted a review:** TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie, somerandomdude101: Normal review; and PKMN-Breeder Melody.K., who sent the review by PM; and the Anonymous reviewer Lol. **Thanks! (I now compel you all to review, so that your name may appear on that list. This is not subliminal messaging.)**

**This update was brought to you this quickly by: My overactive imagination and school work that I put off. Plus ****my want to write this next chapter and get it out there (here).  
**

**.Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Disclaimer'. And I really think no one does. And Pokemon is owned by those people that own it.  
**

* * *

I continued to push against the wall, now more than ever wanting to see what lay on the other side. I had heard the man call my paradise an egg, but only Pokemon were born in eggs. I had no idea what I was about to find out.

"Come quick, Professor! I pretty sure this is that Jhoto egg you imported!" I heard the man yell. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it might have started to dawn on me.

Then the wall collapsed, and I tumbled out onto a table. I opened my eyes to looked around, sure that I would be somewhere recognizable. But a large light beamed down at me, and I had to quickly shut my eyes before I went blind.

"Amazing! An actual Cyndaquil!" I felt a pair of hands pick me up, and I started to squirm in their grasp. "Whoa! Calm down little guy! I'm not going to hurt you." I felt that what the older man (for it was a different man) said was true. How I did not know at the time.

I tried opening my eyes again, and found that the light was dimmer. I opened them the full way, and looked around the room. There was a table with three eggs and one cracked egg on it, a shelf full of large and boring looking books, and a doorway out to another room. That was all.

I was turned around but the hands that were holding me, and I caught a glimpse of a boy standing slightly away, and made a quick connection: it was this boy who had said the egg was hatching.

I then completed my being turned around and saw the face of the man that was holding me. He had brown hair and a type of bead/goatee combo that I didn't even know could exist. His brown eyes had a jovial look in them, and he was smiling widely. "Hey there! My-name-is-Professor-Birch!"

The boy spoke up. "Professor, I really don't think you should put that Pokemon to close to your face. Or don't you remember the last time when you decided to try talking to that one Mudkip?"

Professor Birch looked over at the boy with some kind of reassuring 'don't-worry' glance. He then returned his attention to me, while talking to the boy. "Don't worry. This one seems like he could hardly hurt a fly."

I felt a small bulge in my throat, and started to cough and spew small flames everywhere. The professor's face and lab coat turned a soot-grey.

The boy stated, matter-of-factually, "Told ya so."

Professor Birch shook the soot off his face. He seemed unfazed, even though I knew I had scorched him. Wait, scorched him? Fire coming out of my mouth? Cyndaquil!? I started to tear up a little, though most of my tears were already used up. So it was just my eyes closed, with a small trickle of water coming from them.

The boy must have noticed my small amount of crying, for he walked closer to Professor Birch. He then grabbed me from the professor's hands, gently, and started to rock me. "Hush now." I started to close my eyes and fall asleep, but before I did I heard the boy say, "So, Professor. When do I get my Pokedex?"

* * *

I was floating in the void again. It occurred to me that this might happen every time I fell asleep.

_Nope. I just wanted to tell you something important before you started to live your new life._ Azelf once again came down from the top of the void, but this time without the light show surrounding him.

I looked over at the Being of Will, first with anger, then surrender. _Why did you do this to me? I told you no. _He did not respond, so it felt right to continue down my train of thought._ Don't you have any scruples?_

Azelf's soft blue eyes pierced right through me. I flinched as his voice came into my head. _Scruples? You are asking me if I have 'any scruples'? I was serving my god by doing this to you, even if you didn't want it._ He paused. I had a migraine. _It is you who does not have 'any scruples'. You were just supposed to accept it and move on, like the others did._

_Others? _I asked, not to certain whether he was trying to bait me or he gave out too much information.

I had my conformation when he skipped past my question and went straight into his 'important information'. _Remember these few things and you'll be just fine. One: Don't piss me off. Two: Your trainer is to be obeyed at all times. _Here he paused, seeming not to certain whether he should tell me the next thing. He did another one of those visible sighs. _Three: If you meet any others like you, try not to piss them off. Four: Be social with any other Pokemon. _Here he paused again, this time for dramatic effect. _Follow these few things and you won't be nearly as hard to approach the next time I see you. _

I think that he gave away too much information, but kept my mouth shut, and looked at him. Stared at him. And finally I did respond, _Sure, Azelf. But don't think I don't have any scruples either. Just move on, like you said._

He seemed to try to retaliate, but instead started to fade away. And as soon as he did, I fell right into a dream of times past.

* * *

**Hey! Listen! **(Is bricked by LOZ copyright laws) **I still need more Ocs! I still need about two evil characters and about 7-8 Good Characters. Just fill out the form below and you could get your chance to win! (Offer only valid in all the world and Mars. Limit one per reviewer. Not to be taken with alcohol. If you start having a seizure, this may be a sign of a serious side effect.)  
**

**OC General Information Form**

**Name (and/or Nickname):**

**Species (Pokemon is a given! I mean 'What type of Pokemon'?):**

**Personality (Basic or complex is fine):**

**Any noticeable traits? (As in, extra information):**

**Alignment (Good or Evil? I need both, but Evil has a limited range of main characters):**

**Any Mistakes? **Just tell me in your review. **(Compel!)**


	3. Memories of Old

**I'd like to thank** **following persons for reviewing:**

PKMN-Breeder Melody.K.

**Now, I present to you, the people reading this story: The Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon has 50% of your daily recommended dose of vitamins E, B12, and WTF. So remember to take it each day. Notice: Pokemon actually contains 100% of vitamin WTF. Trust me on that.  
**

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, not too sure whether what had happened was a dream or not. I looked over at my clock, wanting to see how early it was. The clock read seven thirty-five.

I slurred out a few words before getting up off my bed. Seven thirty-five, five minutes after Sister Carol would normally wake me up. Why hadn't she done so today? I decided not to pursue the thought, and walked out of my small room.

I didn't smell anything in the air, which was the first sign of something wrong. Sister Carol always had breakfast ready by now. I walked into the improvised kitchen, and saw a note on the table. I picked it up as I sat down and looked at it. It read:

"_Andrew:_

_Left for the market to buy some more food. Remember that you have to go see Professor Oak before he goes to Jhoto again. Don't let anyone stop you. I know this means more to you than anything else._

_Love: Mom."_

I stared hard at the note. Sister Carol never called herself mom. And she certainly wouldn't warn me that Professor Oak was going to Jhoto, because we lived there. Then I looked around the room. It looked exactly like I remembered it. Or did it?

I thought back. I never had a clock in the room Sister Carol gave me. In fact, the only time I ever had a clock was when I was living with my parents…

It hit me hard. _This is the past! _I quickly looked down at myself, and saw that I was still the same as I had been the day I died.

_The day I died. _I'm not dead, I told myself. I was here, admittedly in the past, but I was still alive. _No. You are dead. And now your past has found out that it can catch up to you. Try to outrun it, and you will only postpone the inevitable._

I tried to determine where the voice came from, but could not pinpoint it. _Try to remember this day. What happened on this day? _I didn't know the date, but a quick look at the calendar told me all I needed to know. March first, year 106; the day my parents died and the day I did something horrible….

_Yes… remember. You killed that boy… his Pokemon… and then you come home to find out that your parents had died; almost at the same time you killed the boy…_

_No,_ I thought to myself; to this voice that was me but wasn't. _My parents didn't die anywhere near the same time as the boy and his Pokemon. They died soon after that…_

_What do you think the gods would do to a boy who kills? Take away his only love; kill his closest family; make him regret his choice; teach him a lesson. And yet you turned to them; or to one, and worshiped him even after what he did to you. That is stupidity._

I let the voice talk, not wanting to believe, but at the same time knowing it to be telling the truth. I caused four deaths that day; a bully, who I had wanted to die; a small Pokemon that never got to see the world; my parents, the only people who loved me until I met Sister Carol.

_Feed that regret. Shove your soul into it. Let it command you. And then your penance will be complete. You will have saved yourself._

_At the cost of myself. _I thought bitterly. _What god would accept a shell of a boy who gave himself up so that he could be free? That would be a suicide worse that any other._

_So you understand yourself? You wish to live longer? Forever in the light of your god?_

I wanted to say yes to them both. But I didn't understand myself, and I knew that I wanted to live longer, but not forever. So my only answer was to be, _No. I only want to live the life I have now. _

_Then you have passed this test. But be warned: others will not be so lenient. I could have brought you here to me. _I heard a sigh; small, but definitely there. _But then Arceus would be mad at me. And I do hate to see her mad. _A chuckle this time, then more silence. Then there was a tugging, and I felt as if I were being torn apart. _You have to wake up now. _A deep laugh, much unlike the voice that was just speaking to me._ Don't worry, you'll be fine. And you won't pass my test so easily._

_

* * *

  
_

I awoke to a small, bright light shining down at me. I shook my head, trying to remember what had just occurred. But I just couldn't get the memories to come back to me.

I was brought out of my trying to remember by a hand that jammed a wooden Popsicle stick down my throat. I started a small cough, and the hand, and its owner were singed. "Your Cyndaquil... is fine." He said, before collapsing on the ground, singed on the face.

The boy walked over to him and grabbed him, lifting him onto the table I was sitting on. The boy looked over at me, and sighed. "Just what am I going to do with you." He whispered, and started to pet me, avoiding the small fire on my back.

I also sighed. From everything that was going on to the current matter at hand, I had not a clue. But I answered him anyway, "Whatever you want to do with me."

* * *

**So, yeah. I still need OCs to be in this story. I can cut some down, but not them all. So, better act quick if you want a spot. If you want a spot.**

**OC General Information Form**

**Name (and/or Nickname):**

**Species (Pokemon is a given! I mean 'What type of Pokemon'?):**

**Personality (Basic or complex is fine):**

**Any noticeable traits? (As in, extra information):**

**Alignment (Good or Evil? I need both, but Evil has a limited range of main characters):**

**Fill this out, and there is a 72% chance of getting a spot. Why 72%? That's what the tallies said. **

**Any Mistakes? **You know how to report 'em.


	4. Starting Off

**Another Chapter; another bit closer to actually getting somewhere. OCs start being formally introduced soon/next chapter. So be on the look-out. **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviews: Wings that bring the fate; and Music-Warrior-Nightsong. **

**Disclaimer: What, no introduction for the disclaimer? What has this world come to?  
**

* * *

When I look back at the day we first started our journey, I see that I worried only about the things that wouldn't matter much after I found out about them. But that's the problem with hindsight: you always see 20/20, and almost never remember they way the day had happened; only the way you think it should have happened.

* * *

"Here is your Pokedex and six Pokeballs for you." Professor Birch handed my trainer said items. "You just go to any Pokemon Center and hand that to a Nurse Joy, and she'll take care of your Pokemon as well as give you a room for the night." The professor then ran across the room, grabbed something, and then ran back over. He was panting, even though it was about fifty yards that he had run. He handed my trainer a small slip of paper. "That's… a… bike slip. It'll… get you… a free… bike… when you get to Mauville."

My trainer looked at the panting professor curiously, maybe wondering how he recovered so fast, maybe not, and took the slip of paper. "Thanks, Professor." He paused, and then continued his thanks. "For everything." He then walked out the door, myself riding on his head, his brown hair making a nice cushion.

About halfway down the driveway, he pulled out the small, red Pokedex the professor had given him, and started to fiddle around with it. I looked down, trying to see if there was any difference between the Hoenn Pokedex and the Johto Pokedex. But my vantage point was useless, because his hands were covering what his head wasn't.

I heard a small beep, followed by a feminine voice. "Welcome to the Hoenn Pokedex system. Registering your Pokedex… complete." The small machine mad a few whirring sounds, and then spoke again. "Name of Owner: James Williams. Number of Pokemon registered: 1. Names of Party Pokemon: Andrew, Cyndaquil. Uploading information to server… complete. Downloading all current extensions… complete."

We both stared at the handheld machine. It had said both of our names. In fact, how did the machine even know my name? I hadn't even been given one yet by my trainer.

He tried to look up at me, but only succeeded in knocking me off his head. He bent down to pick me up, and then, once I was in his hands, he looked at the Pokedex. "Andrew, huh." He looked at me, and then smiled. "I can live with that. How 'bout you?"

I gave a small "Cynda!" and then focused my full attention on the Pokedex. There was no way that it could know my name when I was legally dead as a human, not captured, and hadn't been renamed by James.

But before I could even begin to try and figure anything out, James put away the Pokedex and continued down the driveway and onto the bustling streets of Littleroot City.

* * *

We had gotten out of the city by taking some of the less traveled roads. We went by a small Pokemart in a quite part of town; past a cemetery; and into a forest on the outskirts of town.

We walked past tree after tree, not really paying any attention to our surroundings, lost in our own thoughts.

I thought about everything I knew about Hoenn. Littleroot was the home of the professor. Oldale was the first town that you reach, after a day or two on Route 101. Other than that, I had no knowledge.

My trainer was probably thinking about whomever the first gymleader was and how to get their badge. I really had no insight on him; he seemed to change and go with the flow of things.

We were interrupted out of our thoughts by an electric guitar being played horribly. The noise hurt my sensitive ears and head. It sounded like someone was stringing some cats by their tails and hanging them up to howl all night.

James covered his ears, and walked towards the noise. What we found was a clearing with the guy that was playing the guitar and a Pikachu dancing to the tune.

He noticed us standing at the edge of the clearing and stopped playing. His Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and he ran over to us. "Hey, hey! Did my music bring you over?"

James and I looked at the guy. He had brown cargo pants and biker shoes on. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his guitar over his chest. His hair was spiked out in a million directions and was dyed yellow, reminding me almost of a Super Sayan.

"It did…" James began, "but probably not the way you would of wanted it to."

The guy looked at the two of us, maybe sizing us up. He nodded his head, and the Pikachu back-flipped off of his shoulder and onto the grass. He took a few steps back, leaving a small gap between James and himself. He then yelled, "Hey, hey! C'mon! Send out your Pokemon!"

James looked at the guy, then at me, then the guys Pikachu, and back at the guy. "Excuse me?" He asked, both of us not certain that we heard correctly.

"Hey, hey! I challenged you to a Pokemon Battle! Send out your Pokemon now or forfeit!" The guy was holding his guitar again, and the Pikachu looked ready to dance, not battle.

Then what he was asking hit me. He wanted my trainer to send me out to battle that Pikachu. I couldn't do that. Not only was I less than two days old, but I never had battling experience of any kind.

Then some of the bushes on the far side of the improvised battlefield started to shake, and a girl and an Eevee walked out of them. "Hey!" the girl screamed (I was starting to get tired of that word). "Why not try fighting a match against me, instead of some rookie?"

The guy turned around to stare at the girl. James and myself already were. She had deep brown hair, and eyes the shade of storm clouds. She was wearing a Cheri berry red shirt with an ocean blue jacket over it, zipper down. She was also wearing emerald green jeans and shoes.

All three of us stared at the girl, hardly noticing the Eevee with the blue eyes. Then the guy spoke. "Hey, hey!" He started. "What's the big deal, interrupting my battle like that?" He turned to his Pikachu, who was still facing us. "If it's a battle you want then, it'll be a battle you get!"

* * *

**So I ask one last time: Submit an OC. I could just create most of the characters, but I want to see if any of you have some ideas. Just fill out this abbreviated OC sheet and submit it in an review. **

**OC Even More General Information Form**

**Name (and/or Nickname):**

**Species (Pokemon):**

**Personality (Basic):**

**Any noticeable traits? (Extra information):**

**All characters will be assumed good. Take only one.**** Do not hand wash. Comes with a free* toy. *Toy given at time of purchase.**

Any Grammatical Mistakes? You should know what to do by now. (Is in need of grammatical checker better than Word/Notepad/Other.)


	5. For The Sea We Bow

**Next-Day Update. I guess that means something. Just not sure what it is.**

**Thanks to: MineralRabbit and Wings that bring the fate for reviewing. **

**Now I summon the Disclaimer in Defense mode! Disclaimer: Shadow-Aura-Knight is not responsible for any deaths related to this fictional piece. Nor does Shadow-Aura-Knight claim to own any major company associated with any categories used in this fiction. He just claims to own the world.  
**

* * *

The girl and guy stood on opposite sides of the clearing. James was standing about halfway down the grassy field, myself still on top of his head. He looked at the guy, and then the girl. "Alright!" He shouted, for he was the closest person there who could judge a battle. "This is a battle between…" He paused, the announcer-like voice gone out of him. He then proceeded to ask, "What are your names?"

The girl answered first. "Alexandria Vacii." She looked at the guy across the clearing. "And don't you forget it."

The guy snorted and glared at Alexandria. "You call that a name? I bet your parents loved you so much." He then finished his glare and looked over at us. "Guitarist Arnold."

James nodded, making sure not to knock me off, then continued what he had started to say. "A battle between Alexandria Vacii and Guitarist Arnold. One Pokemon each." James then proceeded to lift both of his arms into the air, knocking me onto the ground, and the battle commenced.

Arnold made the first move. He started play his electric guitar, and his Pikachu started to move about. I had to cover my ears again; for fear that the noise would make me go deaf. "OK, Pikachu! Use your Thundershock on that fur ball!"

The Pikachu quickly stopped moving and charged up the electricity in its cheeks. It then fired the attack, not suffering from any discharge damage.

The girl and her Eevee just stood there, waiting for the attack to come. Then suddenly the girl shouted to her Eevee, "Melody! Use Shadow Ball on the Thundershock!" The Eevee then shot a large black ball of darkness out of it's mouth at the flying Thundershock, completely absorbing the attack and turning slightly yellow in color.

The Shadow Ball continued down the field, now heading directly for the Pikachu. The guy started to play his guitar again, and the Pikachu started to sway. It preformed a couple of small steps to its sides, and then front-flipped over the Shadow Ball.

The guy then made his next move. "Pikachu! Use your Zap Cannon! Full power!" The Pikachu then started to glow a silverfish color, and launched a gigantic silver ball of electricity at the Eevee.

"Use your Agility to jump right into the Zap Cannon!" I looked over at the girl, trying to decide what would make her want to give up the match. Then she gave another set of orders. "Use Shockwave from inside the Zap Cannon!"

What happened next was a complete lack of rules regarding reality. The Eevee jumped into the Zap Cannon and actually fired the Shockwave. And it wasn't a small Shockwave. The thing was twice as big as the Zap Cannon.

It hurtled straight at the Pikachu, and before its trainer could issues any commands, it was engulfed. There was a large explosion, and after the dust cleared, we saw the results.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Alexandria and her Eevee are the winners!" Unable to battle was an understatement. The Pikachu had scorch marks all over its body, and some of its fur was starting to turn red with blood.

The Eevee seemed relatively unharmed, even though it jumped into a Zap Cannon. I really have to learn a trick like that if I'm going to survive as a Pokemon. Although I might die trying to do something like that. Yeah; no fancy tricks for me then.

Arnold scowled. He returned his Pikachu, and then yelled at Alexandria, "Hey, hey! What's the big idea, doing that to my Pokemon?"

Alexandria stared at the guy, and he left the clearing, brow furrowed. It was then that I released something. He had played an electric guitar with an amplifier. How did that even make sense?

The Eevee jumped onto her left shoulder, and she ran over to us. She nodded at us, and then spoke. "I hate guys like that. All they ever think about is battling anybody they can. I'm surprised he hasn't died of doing something stupid like challenging the Champion." She sighed. "Oh well. So, what's your name? I have to know who's mailing me the check." James stared at her, and she laughed a laugh that sounded pure. "I'm joking."

James made a small 'Oooo' noise, and then introduced us. "I'm James, and this is my Cyndaquil, Andrew." He gestured down to me, still on the ground.

The Eevee hopped off its trainers shoulder and landed beside me. "Hello. My name's Melody." She said. Her voice also sounded pure. Her eyes were a deep blue, the kind you would expect from someone smart.

I actually stared at her for a moment, forgetting that I was reborn; forgetting that… that… I don't remember what I am forgetting! I quickly searched all of my memories. Then it hit me. I don't remember who I was before I was reborn. Only my name and that I was once human. I hardly even remember my conversations with Azelf.

I panicked, but was brought out of it by the Eevee, who (I assume) knocked me down onto the grass. "I asked you a question. Where can I find a good place to sleep?" I stared at her until I realized that she did look tired.

I looked over at James, and then I saw him get a tablecloth out of his backpack I didn't notice he had. I turned to Melody and answered her question. "Right here, I guess." The Eevee then collapsed right beside where I laid, now trying to piece together my past.

* * *

**Yeah. I know it's cliche, but at least it wasn't the first thing he discovered. Oh, and that was my first battle scene; tell me how I did. 2nd Oh: It's pronounced Va-see. I just like the sound of it. 3rd Oh: Yes, the title of this chapter is making fun of her name. Its funny that way.  
**

**Well, you know how to tell me about any grammar errors and/or mispellings. Thank you.  
**


	6. New Friends

**This next chapter was shorter than all the others, but I wanted to end it where I did because it will play into the next chapter nicely. I also hope that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviews: Music-Warrior-Nightsong and Wings that bring the fate.**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Pokemon. Nor Engrish. Only the computer from which I post this story.  
**

* * *

I only heard some parts of this next bit, but I later got all of the details from someone who was there. This bit is important to her though, so she'll tell you what happened and how.

* * *

"So…" I heard a voice begin. "Is Melody your only Pokemon?" I heard the voice move his hand to gesture to the belt Alex was wearing around her waist. It only had one other Pokeball, and someone with a single Pokemon as powerful as that Eevee would more than likely have more.

"I do have one other, but she's a little shy. I only recently caught her." She reached behind her and grabbed a Pokeball from in the bag. She tossed it up. "Go Naru!"

Out of the Pokeball came a small, light blue bug reminiscent of a water skipper, with a yellow top. Myself. I looked up at Alex, trying figure out why she would bring me out, when I saw the boy she was talking to. He had on a black sleeveless-tee and had brown hair. I quickly dashed behind my trainer.

"C'mon Naru. Don't be afraid. He's a friend." Alex picked me up and set me down on her lap. She then started to pet me. I shook, and she stopped. "Sorry." She said, before looking at the boy.

"So why'd you name her Naru? Isn't that the name of a goddess from those Legend of Zelda games?"

Alex made a small noise, a noise that happens when you chuckle while smirking. "I was thinking of a name for her, and remembered one of the names of goddesses. I though it would fit, and chose it. Besides, you like your name, don't you Naru?"

I gave a small "Sir", and then started to turn. I had heard a noise from my left, and wanted to make sure that it wasn't something wanting to eat me (birds have a nasty habit of eating bugs like myself).

I saw Mel lying down on the grass, sleeping. Beside her I saw a Pokemon with a fire on its back. I was immediately curious about this. I didn't know of any Pokemon that had fire on them. Fiery hair, like a Ponyta, but not a fiery back, anyway. I wanted to go over and see what it was, try to determine whether it was dangerous.

I must have zoned out, because I heard Alex ask a question. "So, you're Pokedex just went crazy?" She started petting me again, and I shook. She looked down at me. "Sorry, Naru. I'm just used to petting Melody while I'm thinking." She then looked over at the strange creature, looked down at me, and then set me down. "Go introduce yourself. You two will make friends."

I nodded (as best as I could), and dashed over to where it was sitting. It seemed really zoned out; like it was in another world. I went up to it, and poked it with one of my skates.

It jolted, almost like I had awoken it from a bad dream, and looked around. It spotted me, and tried to get up. I saw that it must have been a baby, and sighed. Babies couldn't eat me. They could hardly suck a bottle.

It fell over, and a saw that it landed on its back. But the grass around it didn't catch fire.

"Could you help me up?" I heard it say. It didn't say it in baby gibberish, and that threw me off. I helped it get up, and it sighed. "I hate being a baby again…"

I decided to ask if I heard correctly. "Did you say 'again'?"

The other Pokemon looked at me. And stared. And suddenly I saw a boy; lying on a table, have a spasm. The heart-rate machine flat-lined, and I heard someone sob. Then I was back again.

"What was that?" I asked, knowing not why I had just seen a young human die. He just stared, and then started sobbing. I started to cry a little to as I tried to reassure him. "There, there."

He started to stop, and I decided to try again, this time phrasing it carefully. "Did you see anything?"

He nodded. "I remember that…" He seemed to be calming down, and then he jumped up. "I remember something!" He pushed a paw into the air, the way a human that just made an important discovery might have.

Then I stared at him. He just went from sobbing to excited in a second. I, on the other skate, was entirely confused. "What?" I was starting to get a little scared of him. He seemed to be having unpredictable mood swings; random zoning outs; and was definitely not a baby, no matter how young he looked.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. I finally remember something of my past." He paused, possibly savoring the moment. "I almost forgot it all." He put a paw on the back of his head. "Even if what I remember is myself flat-lining."

There was a sudden chill in the air, and I saw him zone out. I tried to wake him by poking him again, but he didn't respond. I then tried to piece together what the Pokemon had just told me.

* * *

**Yes, a Surskit named Naru. Who seems to know a lot about Human things. **(Yes, a Pokemon who gets to see the human die. Not normal in these kind of situations, but I have my reasons. And I can't reason with them. They just do what they want.) **Best part is: I can use the name and references because the regions are based on Japan. That and each of the games had a Nintendo system in the room you start in.**

**You know what goes here.**


	7. New Faces

**Now I can upload! I've been trying forever... But now its up! And makes twice as less sense as usual!**

**Sorry, really giddy. Now to thank **TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie, Wings that bring the fate, MineralRabbit **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: This product is not endorsed by the FDA. Side effects may include confusion, loss of sense, and death. Do not take more than twice per day. Do not take with alcohol. Consult your doctor immediately if you experience a state of confusion for more than four hours, as this may be a sign that you need your dosage raised****.  
**

* * *

"Sorry." I apologized to the Surskit. "I'm just so happy. I just remembered part of my past." I put my paw behind my head. "I just wish it was something else that I remembered…"

Suddenly the air around me turned frigid. I felt as though I were being ripped apart by an unknown force. Slowly the world turned black, and I was left in the middle of nothing.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face with a large, four-legged beast. It was blue, and had a large, purple cape/mane that was blowing in some non-existent wind.

I recognized it immediately. "The North-Wind." I bowed as well and as low as I could, murmuring, "Suicune…"

The Suicune lowered its head to mine, and then spoke. "Please do not bow. Raikou will try to kill me if he finds out that I had someone bow to me before he did." I suppressed a confused glance at the Suicune, and lifted my head. He continued. "Thank you. Now, do you know why you are here?" I shook my head. He sighed. "It's because you have passed my test."

"Your test?" I asked. "I did not know that you were testing me."

He smirked. "You did, but you had no memory of it. Even now you do not remember because those memories are lost to you."

"Lost? How did I lose them?" I was completely confused. Suicune did not answer me, so I asked again. "How did I lose my memories?" I then thought I made the connection. "Did you take them?"

He shook his head no. "The memories of your human years are lost to you because you were reborn. The reason for the delay in your losing them is still unknown, even to the best of us." He shook his head again. "I wish I could speak to you longer, but I have to go and you have to wake up."

"Wait." I said, and he did so. "Can you at least tell me why you are testing me?"

He sighed again, a look of sorrow passing over his face. "Even if I did know why, I would not be able to tell you. I just do as Raikou asks." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe you should ask him when he comes to visit you. If he does."

He then started faded slowly, and I then felt a rush of cold air. I blinked, and saw the Surskit standing there still. I then heard footsteps off to my left, and I turned to see James and that girl that won the battle standing there. James picked me up, and the girl bent down to pick up the Eevee. The Surskit looked up at her, and she picked it up with her free hand.

"So…" James began. "Do you want to come with us, Alex?"

The girl looked at James, me in his hands, and nodded quickly. "Sure. I want to get to first gym as much as you do, and it's always great to have someone human to talk with."

James nodded. "That's good." He then looked around the clearing. "Which way is the exit?"

Route 101. Never let anyone tell you it's the shortest route in all of Hoenn unless they traveled it when it's ninety-some degrees out. The sun beat down on our heads as we walked through the short grass towards shade that Arceus-knows-where-it's-at. Even I was affected by the heat.

We had already been stopped by other trainers twice, and Alex took care of the both with her two Pokemon, both of whom were walking beside me now.

"Where is this town?" I heard the Eevee, Melody, ask. I turned to look at her. She was practically against the ground, sweat glistening on her brown fur. She looked much hotter than what it actually was out.

"Still another day or so walk from where we are." I told her.

She seemed to droop down even lower than she was before as she replied. "Why does this place have to stretch on forever? Why didn't we just wait for the night?"

The Surskit answered her this time. "Believe it or not, it usually gets hotter at night." Melody sighed, when the Surskit finished telling her that. "Also, this path has almost no trees, so people take the forests to the east and west of here."

"Why didn't we?" Melody asked. We both shrugged, as well as a flaming mouse and water skater could.

There was a scream from somewhere off to the left of our group. Our two trainers must have heard it too, because they ran off in its direction. The three of us followed after them.

We were far off the path, close to the forest, when we found the person who screamed. It was a older man, possibly about twenty-five. He was on the ground, holding his leg, with a Lotad sitting beside him.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as she bent down to help the man up. She grabbed him by one of his arms, and slung it around her neck. James did likewise with the mans other arm, and together they lifted him up.

He winced as the two trainers got him up. He then thanked the two of them. "Thank you." He paused for a moment, then nodded. "Would the two of you mind carrying me to my cabin? It's only a few minutes thata way." He nodded in a direction inside the forest we just recently left.

James and Alex looked at each other, and James shrugged. "Sure." He started in the direction the man had nodded, Alex and the three of us Pokemon trailing behind. "Just a few minutes walk, you said?"

I then noticed that the Lotad and disappeared. I looked around for it, and then spotted it walking in front of the man, leading the way. I really didn't think much about it. I probably should have.

* * *

**Now I'm just as confused as you are, but hopefully this will start to make sense soon. Otherwise It'll be 100 chapters before we get to Oldale.  
**

**Grammar? Spelling? Report it in your review!  
**


	8. Forest of Time

**Update! Yay for update! Everyone do the Update dance! (Spins in three circles, then hits face off desk)**

**Sorry 'bout that. I'm just glad I got the most confusing chapter ever written in the history of chapters of Fanfiction about reborn done. Now to thank the reviewers: TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, Diego Zeyon, and Wings that bring the fate. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains preposterous amounts of confusion. If, at any time, you start to feel like your are missing some piece of important information, don't worry. I don't know that information either. (It's kind of like the blind driving the blind in a train on a large mountain with no prior knowledge on how to drive a train.)  
**

* * *

I found myself floating in the endless blackness I have come to know a little too well. "What's this?" I asked the darkness. "Did I pass another test?"

"No." I turned around and saw two beings this time. One was a small green fairy; Celebi. The other was a giant caterpillar, darkness surrounding it; Giratina.

The Celebi spoke, and it was its voice that I heard say no. "You were killed as you slept that night. The man slit your trainer's throats, plus the Surskit's. The Lotad drowned the Eevee and doused your flame, freezing you to death. He always gets his victims that way."

"What?" I asked. It was hard to believe. I'm alive for one day and already I die again. It sounded too cruel.

_You are dead. You have been for over three months. You will stay dead unless you can reverse your death. _This was a telepathic voice, and it threw me off a bit. Then I released that it came from Giratina. _Celebi is here to let you try again. But if you fail this time too, you shall come with me and we shall find another who can do what you can._

I did not reply to what Giratina said. 'Another who can do what you can.' What did that mean? I was chosen for something? What?

"Boy? Are you ready?" I nodded, still trying to think what I could have been chosen for. "Remember, as a spirit in a past, you can do nothing physically. Also, since you already exist there in yourself, you will have to find a vessel that will accept you." Celebi paused, and I listened, waiting to here what else she would say. "This world is the same as your own that you died in. It will also affect your own world. But it is not the one you died in. Remember that. The world you are entering will not exist after you are done."

I nodded, and felt a tingling sensation run up my spine. Next thing I knew, I was floating above the group of us as they/we hiked through the forest to the small cabin. I saw myself as I had been, traveling in the back with Mel and Naru. It was weird. Almost like something you'd see in a movie. It also seemed like I was experiencing déjà vu.

Celebi had said something about not being able to be me. So that mean's I have to find some way to influence these events from outside a body or I'd have to possess someone in our group. This was going to be tougher than I thought.

* * *

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the cabin. That gave me enough time to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with one. My mind was still tangled up in all of what apparently happened to me.

Then I thought of something. What if this was one of the tests? No, wait. Giratina sounded way to serious for it to be an elaborate test. But maybe Giratina is just that way. Maybe it is a test.

But it can't be, I reminded myself. I'm actually floating above my body. It might be confusing, but it's certainly not a test.

They entered the building, and I floated after them, quieting down my arguing self. I saw Mel go over to a corner and curl up. I also saw James and Alex put the man down on a small bed along one of the sides. Naru and myself were still at the door. Now would be a good time to try and prevent whatever was going to happen from happening, but I wanted to wait until the time that was about to happen.

And almost as if on cue, time sped up, and I was left at the time of the murder. I saw the man get up out of the bed, and the Lotad coming from under the bed. The man drew a small knife from his pocket, and walk over to where the two trainers were resting on the floor. The Lotad advanced on to me, lying not far from Melody.

How was I supposed to stop this from happening? I decided to try and wing it. I floated at a running pace, and tried to slam into the Lotad. All that actually happened was I fazed through him and he sneezed. Which woke me up. I must have saw the man going after the trainers, because I charged at the man, yelling a battle cry I had heard on a television show.

The trainers woke up as I tackled the man, and then the scene started to dissipate. _You were right Celebi. He can hold his own. I am glad he could bring himself back._

"Yes. I saw that he could revive himself. How he did it might have been unconventional, but he did do it."

_Unconventional? He did it the only way that would give him his life back. You know how Possession works. You were wrong to tell him what you did._

"Sorry, Giratina. But I wanted to see if…"

_No more talk. Let him awaken. He will see that we have helped him in more ways than one. _

I didn't remember being at that conversation, but I do remember it happening. I didn't know what they meant, or what Celebi wanted to see, but I did know this: I passed two more tests.

* * *

**So, now the confusing is over. how 'bout a review? Tell me the most confusing part of this chapter (besides the whole thing), and tell me why it was confusing. This has no influence over me at all; I just want to see which part was the most confusing.**

**Grammar? Spelling? Tell me about it!  
**


	9. Arc 1: Oldale and Petalburg!

**Update! New Arc! Oldale City! All right now!**

**Thanks to Music-Warrior-Nightsong, Sanablades, and somerandomdude101 for reviewing! Also thanks to Sanablades for reviewing chapters 1, 2, 3, and 6.**

**Disclaimer: Do not trust anyone that says they can read your future. Especially when you meat them in a dark alleyway in a large city. Unless they look like the guy down there.  
**

* * *

I awoke to a bright sun and two voices. The sun hurt my eyes, but I still opened them to see where I was. The first thing I noticed about the room was that the walls were painted white and red. A Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Andrew." I heard James say. I felt the floor bounce, and released that I was lying on a bed. "How are you?"

I rolled on my side to face him. Then I heard Alex say something from behind him. "You did a good job stopping that freak. If it wasn't for you, we'd probably be dead."

I nodded, and felt the bed move again. I looked in the direction of the movement and saw Mel come over to me. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back. That was one of the best conversations I had in my life so far. So much for my life so far.

"Well, let's get out of here. I want to get to Petalburg before tomorrow" Alex said to James. He looked at her like what she was saying was impossible, which, in this case, it was.

"You realize that it takes three days just to get to the farms outside Petalburg? Then another day to get into the city?"

Alex didn't reply. Instead she picked up Melody, who was still beside me, and went out the door. James looked over at me, and I at him. Finally I conceded defeat. "I'm coming."

* * *

Oldale city. Don't let it's name fool you; the ale they serve here is about as old as a newborn kitten. Sorry about my crappy joke, but the heat of Hoenn affects your brain, no matter who, or what, you are.

Alex was leading our small procession past all of the bars and beer distributors to wherever it was that she wanted to go. Soon enough, she started to run. We had to use up most of our energy trying to keep up with her.

She turned down an alleyway, and we followed suit. But, she suddenly stopped, and James crashed into her. I tried jumping over the pileup, but only succeeded in jumping into the arms of a stranger.

I looked up at the stranger, and saw, not a human, but a cloaked Kadabra holding me. The two trainers got up, and also looked at the Kadabra. It nodded, and I heard a voice inside my head. _Very good, then. Follow me._

Alex jumped a little, but James looked slightly dazed. I, of course, was trying to figure out why there was a cloak-wearing Kadabra in the backstreets and alleyways of Oldale.

_All will be revealed soon, young Cyndaquil. _I tried to ponder this, but didn't want the Pokemon to continue to read my thoughts, so I made my mind go blank. It started to walk, and both the trainers followed.

It led us down a couple more alleys before stopping at a door with large words on it. Most of them were unreadable, but I didn't get a chance to see what the ones that were said before the Kadabra opened the door and took us in.

As I was carried in, I noticed a scent. It smelled like lavender, and I started to nod my head. _Sorry, boy, but I need you to sleep. _I heard the Kadabra say to me in mindspeech (as I dub the term).

There was another voice, this one fainter. _Let the scent carry you off. You need your rest, after all. _I suddenly went limp, and became unaware of any of my surroundings.

* * *

Except for, of course, the fact that I was now floating above my body and could see that I was on a small table, sitting right in front of James. I realized that I was floating solely one the fact that I had already experienced the feeling a few times now.

"What do you do to my Cyndaquil?" James asked the Kadabra. The Pokemon did not respond, but stared at Alex. She seemed to try to squeeze back into her chair as the gaze bore into her.

After what seemed like minutes, the Kadabra answered James' question. _Nothing. The smell just put him to sleep. _Apparently he didn't notice me floating right above myself, for he might have mentioned it. _Now tell me, do you know what is going on around Hoenn?_

James and Alex both shook their heads, and the Kadabra tried to sigh. Only problem is, he sighed in mindspeech. _I'll tell you. _A deck of about fifteen cards floated over to the table. Each had a different marking on the back of them. _Do you know what these are?_

"Um… Tarot cards?" James said. The Kadabra nodded, and James shook his head. "Why are you showing us Tarot cards?"

_These will tell your future. They do not lie. _Apparently he was going to skip over James' question like he didn't ask it. Which made this entire thing twice as creepy. _But, you must want your future for them to be effective. _He gestured to Alex, and continued. _She wants her future told._

James and I were both completely dumbfounded. This made about as much sense as the fifth Spiderman movie made money in the box-office. Trust me on this; it made no sense.

The Kadabra laid down the cards, and I counted them. There were fifteen cards facedown on the table. _Pick one each. _He said.

* * *

**Yes, a Kadabra that wanted to kidnap them just so he could tell them their futures. That's about on par with my usual level of Craziness. Or maybe it's the disembodied Cyndaquil just floating in front of me. I dunno. I think I need something to help me.  
**

**Grammar? Spelling? Any mistakes?  
**


	10. Fated Meaning

**Happy 10th Chapter! That means I've reached a milestone already! ,,,Wait... got to get somewhere before crazy sets in.**

**Thanks to Music-Warrior-Nightsong, TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie, Diego Zeyon, and Sanablades for reviewing. I'd also like to thank One with the Arcana for reviewing the first two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: This story has 100% of all your daily need of Vitamin Crazy. You should stop reading this story once you are done reading this chapter if you take in more than 500% Vitamin Crazy a day. But this is the only source of that particular vitamin...  
**

* * *

"One each?" Alex, who had been quiet as of yet, asked. James also had a slightly bewildered look upon his face. I could not care less, for I was currently floating above my body with no reason what so ever, and was kind of pissed about it.

_Yes. Only one each. Your fates are all intertwined so carefully that for me to give two separate readings would be like splitting a man in two and still have him live._

I came close to losing my temper right there. He didn't want me to be awake for something that would affect my life? That scored almost as high as what Azelf did to me only a day ago.

The two trainers looked at one another, and I heard them gulp. It must have seemed odd that we were kidnapped just for this to happen. But apparently they did not think about it enough or care enough, for Alex touched one of the cards.

The Kadabra flipped it over, revealing a card with two people, a man and a woman, together with a cupid hovering over them. The Kadabra raised his eye as he stated the name of the card. _The Lovers. Upright They mean for you a companionship that shall form later in your life. When I shall not say._

The Kadabra then looked over to James and he, almost reluctantly, chose a card. The Kadabra gasped as he revealed the card to be an upside angel pouring water into a goblet from another goblet. _Reversed Temperance… _He glared at James, and then went back to his reading. _You shall make a decision later in life that will affect you far greater than you might think at the time. This will then prove to be a greater challenge that you might not overcome._

He then looked over at me. The floating me, not my body me. _Cyndaquil. Choose now your card. _I was startled that he actually saw me. But why then would he have put me to sleep if he had wanted me to choose a card?

I didn't actually get to figure out why before I became aware of my numb body. It hurt to actually feel after the few minutes of floating around. However I opened my eyes and tried to move my body towards the cards when I felt James pick me up. "Why does he have to have to participate in something like this? He's hardly a day old!"

_There is much you do not know about life, human. Let him pick his card now, or your fate will be sealed. _Again, James looked reluctant, but, after I squirmed around a little, let me walk over to the cards.

I poked one, and he turned it over. In the picture was a large tower, one that almost seemed to go on forever. It also looked to be under attack, but from what I was clueless about. _Upright Tower…You will or recently have experienced change, whether for better or worse is up to you. But with this change will come a freedom that you were not able to fully enjoy before. It is up to you to enjoy it._

Either he was good at reading personal thoughts, or those cards did not lie. I for one haven't told anybody but Naru (and her only a little) about my being reborn. Of course, I had no one to really tell but her and Melody; or at least at that time I had only those two.

_Together you begin your journey filled with a companionship with the strongest of bond. Those bonds shall be tested throughout your adventure, and once they may even break. But do not worry; for in the end, you shall all find a happiness and freedom never before found. These are your readings. _The cards collected themselves and returned to wherever they had originally came from. The Kadabra sighed, looking weary. _Go now and continue your adventure. I have done everything that was needed of me._

The two trainers, myself in James' arms, went to the door. We exited the house of the Kadabra, and went to find our way back to the street that we came from. We never heard this next part. _Mew…_

A small, pink kitten appeared in the room where and sat at where the trainers had been sitting during their reading. "Yes?" it inquired, wondering why the Kadabra had summoned him.

_I have done as you asked. But the reading did not go the way it was seen._

The kitten fidgeted with its paws a little, and then went still. It took him another minute before he responded. "What do you mean?"

_The boy got Reversed Temperance. A card almost as deadly as Death itself. _The Kadabra went silent, and Mew did not respond. It was busy contemplating what could have changed the outcome of something so important.

The first words out of its mouth after it thought were as follows. "Celebi, you bitch…"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I guess I though it was longer than that. And yes, that is plot development at the end there. What kind is unknown to all but myself at this point.**

**Grammar? Spelling? I shouldn't have to repeat myself after every chapter like this.  
**


	11. Time of Mind

**Sorry for the chapter in the early morning, but I didn't get it done last night. So I got it done this morning. Yeah... I'm tired.**

**Thanks to Sanablades, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie, and One with the Arcana for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon, the Pokemon logo, or any Pokemon related merchandise. If I did, then why aren't half of my favorite fics a game or TV show? Or both?  
**

* * *

We basically stumbled out of the alleyway and into the streetlamp-lit night. We must have been in that place for longer than it seemed, because it wasn't even noon when we went in. But that hardly seemed to matter as we trudged our way back to the Pokemon Center.

We were all absorbed in what had gone on today. The entire fortune-telling thing seemed almost like a gag, but there had to be a truthfulness somewhere in it. At least that's what I thought. How else would that Kadabra have known about something happening to me?

There were too many unanswered questions, and not nearly enough time to find all of the answers. It was like trying to find Carmen Sandiego in those games. (What? Never played one of them before?)

It also seemed to me that the Kadabra had more knowledge than he actually let on. How did he know to find us on that street? How did he know that Alex wanted to get her future told to her? But that all comes back to the unanswered question of all time: Was that Kadabra actually a Kadabra? Or some other deity come to test me?

We entered the Pokemon center, and James searched for his Pokedex. "I know I left it in my pocket somewhere…" He searched both of his pockets, and then started to search his backpack. "Here it is!" he almost yelled triumphantly, but caught himself because people were already asleep.

He gave the Pokedex to the Nurse at the desk, and she gave him a room key. "Third room in the left hallway," she told us. "Make sure to keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep."

The two trainers walked down the hall, myself trailing behind them. I never quite noticed how I had gotten onto the ground, but it didn't matter. James turned the key in the door, and we walked inside.

The rooms of a Pokemon center might seem like they'd be something, but they aren't. There is a desk with a small lamplight on it, facing the windows so that you could not possibly concentrate on what they were working on. There also was a bookshelf, with nothing but tips on battling and raising your Pokemon. No _'Romeo and Juliet' _here.

The TV that they provide for you was actually smaller than the desk, and they put on top of the rooms only dresser, directly across from the bed. It was basically a hotel room for trainers who didn't have the cash to stay at the actual hotels.

The TV was on when we walked in. It was on some soap opera, and Alex quickly changed the channel to a news station. "Tonight's headline: Killer finally caught after years of avoiding police."

This seemed to catch the attention of the entire group, and I know why. "Alfred Winston has finally been captured after getting away with over forty killings and had a hand in over twenty more. He was on the run for four years, skipping over to a new region after the police got close to catching him."

We listened intently on the news now, because the picture shown of the man was of the same man we met near the woods. "He was captured after a couple of kids and some of their Pokemon stopped him from killing them. The Pokemon given the most credit for his capture, however, was a newborn Cyndaquil who had heard the man get up and start to walk over to his trainer and his trainer's friend. More on the story after the break."

The news people had to have ears everywhere if they knew what exactly happened, or else the two trainers had told them after we got to Oldale. Which was another thing; I was unconscious when we got here.

The news had cut to the commercial, and James turned the TV off. He got onto the bed, and I saw Alex preparing a sleeping bag on the floor. I jumped onto the bed, suddenly aware that I was tired, and almost instantly I was asleep.

* * *

The endless darkness stretched out before me much like it had times before. I was growing accustomed to seeing it, and of meeting a legendary Pokemon every time I was there.

"Boy? Are you awake yet?" I heard the female voice ask. I turned, wondering what legendary would have such a voice, and came face-to-face with another Pokemon. It was floating off the ground with its orange wings, which were decorated with dots of color. It's head and body were both blue, reminding me of Naru. "Masquerain, at your service."

I stared at her, wondering why she was visiting me, when she spoke again, her voice sounding very high-pitched. "How're you? Enjoying the new life?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked, wondering if she might be the same type of creature as that Kadabra.

"Word gets around when you serve whom I do, boy. And that person happens to be none other than Celebi." She fluttered her wings in the ensuing silence, until she noticed that I wasn't going to comment. "Well, anyway," she began, "I'm here to administer another one of your tests. Just like the others before myself did."

"Others?" This Pokemon was confusing me, and that started to piss me off, almost exactly the way Azelf had pissed me off. "What do you mean by others?"

"Do you think the gods would actually come to administer tests to you? No, that was us; the creatures that follow Celebi. You could say we might be considered… titans. We help Celebi test you, for you have a special interest from him."

I decided quickly to ask a question, "How many gods have I actually met?"

"Two," was the nonchalant reply. "Three if you count having Mew want you dead after learning your are reborn."

"That's why Celebi is testing you," she continued. "You might not need to be dead, and Celebi doesn't like how Mew is acting." The creature, the titan, paused. I tried to organize my thoughts. "That Kadabra you met earlier was another one of us, but he serves Mew. So does Azelf, come to think of it, but Azelf could leave Mew any time."

I didn't like to think that something as powerful as Mew wanted me dead, but after everything that already happened in my life seems to point to a creature with unimaginable power that would want me dead. That, and Celebi helped me recover my life after I had died again. I really couldn't think bad of him.

"You need to wake up," the Masquerain told me. I snapped to attention, and she continued speaking. "Celebi has your back, boy. Remember that, and you should be able to survive your journey. So trust in him, and leave the rest to us." I felt a numbness in my body as the darkness faded, and I couldn't help but wonder: what exactly was the test that Masquerain had administered?

* * *

**Yes, I am good at confusing the heck out of poor Andrew. He wants to believe that Celebi helped him, which he did. He also believes that Mew wants to kill him. Which he does. Or does he? Does Celebi want to help Andrew? Am I paranoid because I know where this is going? Or am I just toying with you, so that you don't know what to believe?** Tell me, please; because I don't know.

**Grammar/Spelling?... report it, please?**


	12. Small Talk

**Hi again. I'm just here to update.**

**Reviewers: Wings that bring the fate, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, and Sanablades.**

**Disclaimer: You know nothing of what you're about to see. Viewer discretion isn't really advised yet.  
**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a TV, the sun in my face, and the sound of two people talking. I rolled over, and opened my eyes slowly. Everything was still the same as it should be. Or shouldn't be, depending on the way I looked at it.

I heard my stomach growl, and that brought me to my thoughts. But then I went back into them to wonder something: Why haven't I eaten for the past two days? I should have been famished, or dead, or something. But no, I just got hungry after two days.

I got up, and saw James and Alex looking at a map, talking about our next path. "I say we cut straight through Route 103," I heard Alex say.

James shook his head. "We need to stop in Petalburg. I heard that there's some sort of festival going on there." Alex seemed to glare at him, and he quickly stated his reason. "We'll probably get a discount at the stores, and we might meet someone who knows a lot about Roxanne."

Alex gave a small sigh. "I suppose…" I reached the desk, after I had jumped off the bed and almost hit my head on the floor, and started to try and ask for food. What it sounded like was close to the noise a dying cat would make.

Alex and James looked at me, and then James literally jumped up and ran over to his backpack. "I forgot to feed the baby!"

He opened up his backpack and pulled out a bottle. _Oh Mew, no… _I thought to myself as he filled it with a liquid that looked almost like milk. He then brought the bottle over and sat back in the chair.

Alex picked me up, and put me on James' lap. "Here ya' go…" He said as he put the bottle in my mouth. I squirmed around a bit, but Alex grabbed my head and held it steady, and I was forced to drink.

The concoction tasted like actual milk, and I drank it without squirming after Alex let go. It was almost all gone when I actually put thought into my actions. _I'm actually acting like a baby. Damn you Azelf…_

We stopped at the Pokemart, and James and Alex grabbed some Pokeballs and Potions. Melody and Naru were out of their Pokeballs now, and so I decided to talk to them.

"Hey," I said to Melody. She seemed not to hear me, so I said it again. "Hey." Again she did not respond, so I tried one last time. "Earth to Melody, Earth to Melody, do you respond, over?"

"Sometimes she gets like this." I yelped and spun around. Naru was beside me, looking at the unresponsive Eevee. "Sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," I told her. The Eevee still hadn't moved. "Why does she do this?"

"I don't know. I've only seen her like this twice before. I imagine it might have something or other to do with something in her mind." I really didn't question the Surskit's information, because the Eevee finally came to.

"Welcome back to Earth." I told Melody. She didn't actually respond with words. It was more of a mumbling of letters that might have formed words at one point. "What?" I asked, thinking that the Eevee lost herself somewhere between the last time I saw her and now.

She looked at me, and then yawned. Yes, she yawned, at close to ten-o'-clock on a Tuesday. I stared at her, and then she yawned again. And again. And, you can guess, again.

I shook my head, and decided to talk to Naru. It'd be better than talking to the brick wall of an Eevee. "So, Naru," I began, "How have you been?" I know it wasn't really the best way to start a conversation, but I didn't like to listen to the silence that would have followed any other question.

"Alright…" she stated slowly.

I heard some bit of fear in her voice, but decided not ask her about it. "Anything going on?" Yeah, I'm really not that great with small talk. Usually most of the conversations end after I talk the first time.

"Not really…" Okay, I definitely heard the fear in her voice that time. "There isn't much to have go on…"

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked bluntly. Yeah, that's one of the reasons conversations end when I talk, I ask things outright. I guess that's why all of those titan things didn't want to stay with me long; I asked questions about too many things right after they got done talking.

"No… It's not that… it's…" Yep, definitely fear. Either that or she was worse with small talk than I am. And almost no one is worse with small talk than I am. She sighed. "I am afraid of you, yes. You're, what? Two days old? And you've basically mastered speech, you've been walking for long periods of time, and you've done other non-baby like things."

So she's afraid of me because I don't act like a baby? I almost laughed, but held myself in check. "You see, it's because…"

"It's because you're reborn." I was startled at how fast she finished my sentence. That and she used the exact word for it that I was going to use: reborn. "It's a funny thing actually, because I know of someone else just like you."

* * *

**End chapter. I think something will happen shortly, seeing as how they are preparing for adventure. Find out next time.  
**

**Grammar? Spelling? ...  
**


	13. Simple Complexity

**It's alive! Not really; I still have to get these chapters longer. But at least it's updated.(I had way to much school work and had not a clue as to where I was taking this. But I found a path.)**

**Thank you, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: These events are fictionalized. If it seems like they describe your life, you must have one very interesting life.  
**

* * *

"There're some." The creature that spoke was a tallish, green gecko thing that walked on two legs. The creature had green arm-blades that ran from its arm up until it's elbow. It's stomach was red, a sharp contrast to the green of the rest of it's body.

It was sitting in a tree as it watched a small group of humans and Pokemon walk by. One was a boy, about fifteen, with brown hair. He was holding a small Cyndaquil, and they both had a far off look in their eyes. The boy seemed too easy to just walk over to and kill.

It was the girl that looked the more promising kill. She was flanked by an Eevee and a Surskit, both whom looked nothing like the challenge the girl would be. She was walking with a far away look, like the boy's, but she also emitted an aura of self-assurance, like she was completely safe from anything.

It was days when he got to kill something like her that made him smile. A cold, unfeeling smile, but a smile all the same. He slipped into the shadows of the trees to await the perfect time for the kill.

* * *

"What?" I asked, not quite understanding what exactly she was saying. Another like me? Why would she even say something like that when not two seconds ago she seemed to be almost terrified of me?

My thoughts were silenced, however, by what she said next. "I know someone else like you. Her name is Naru."

I almost tripped over my feet backing away from her. She must have gone insane. Why else would she be referring to herself in third-person? "Come now, do you think it's as easy to explain as that? 'She's gone insane?'"

The world around us froze. I backed into one of the shelves trying to get away from whomever, whatever, this thing was. It laughed, and slowly skated over to me, swaying about. "Don't believe me? Let me tell you something else then. The Eevee is also reborn. And you, another reborn, are a mistake that needs to be erased."

The Surskit released a small Bubble, which would have hit me if it hadn't been for some of the items on the shelves falling to break apart the attack. I ran around the Pokemon and slammed into it with a Tackle.

It slid away; giving me enough time to try to assess the situation: I was being attacked by a creature that seemed to want me dead. Fire wasn't the best against its water attacks. I was inexperienced, having never battled before save the one time I Tackled a guy.

The Surskit came back at me with its own Tackle, and I flew into the shelves, knocking down many of things that were on them. A can fell and hit me in the head, and left me slightly confused.

"Come boy, you are better than this. If you are not, then why should you bother living? Everything will be much harder than I am." I tried to get up, but was knocked down by a Bubble attack. "Stay sitting, boy." It came closer to me, stopping to hover over me.

I lashed out with a punch, startling it long enough for me to headbutt it. It flew away from me, and I felt a power course through me. I got up and launched an Ember at the Surskit. It made a direct hit, and the Pokemon became scorched.

It coughed. "Very well, boy," it said, edginess its voice, "I'll tell you what. You can go on living. If you want to be a pawn of an evil psychopath, be my guest. Just don't come to me when you realize that." The Pokemon faded, along with the rest of the Pokemart.

I was left to sift through what the creature had said. What did it mean by 'an evil psychopath'? The only thing I 'served' was James, and I'm sure he's not a psychopath. But then, whom did the creature mean?

* * *

The night came quickly. The humans set up their camp not far from the tree line that the Grovyle waited in. A small fire illuminated their faces, the four that were awake. The boy was looking over to the Cyndaquil lying not far off from the group. The girl scratched the left ear of the Eevee sitting beside her. The Surskit sat beside the Eevee, staring into the fire, occasionally looking over to the Cyndaquil.

The two small Pokemon sitting beside the girl would be first. There was a type disadvantage with the Surskit, and the Eevee, while looking like a seasoned fighter, seemed not to paying attention to the world around.

The boy came next. He was going to be the easiest to kill, but better to end his life fast so he'd have no time to try anything. A Pokeball hung at his waist, and it was much easier to not have to worry about what might be in it by destroying it.

Then came the girl. She would be the more fun of the two humans to kill. After watching the 'friends' around her die, she might try to fight back. The attempt would be worthless, however, but it would provide something that might actually border a challenge.

The Cyndaquil would be the last target. There was no reasoning behind that; it just came to him as he looked at the group. What harm could an unconscious thing like it do, anyway?

The Grovyle had already made sure there was nothing that might jeopardize his mission. Now there was just the waiting. "Soon," he said to himself, "soon they will be mine. And they will no longer feel the pains of the world. Just the pains of my blade."

* * *

**Now I know how these next chapters will go. So there's hope for faster updates. Or at least ones that don't take a long time to get up.** Also; The next chapters will hopefully be longer thanks to the fact I know where they are going.


	14. Pain's Blade

**So I kind of lied. And by 'kind of' I mean I outright lied. But I have an excuse! School work and new games. Yes, they are the lamest excuses ever, but it is the truth. ...I'll just get to the thanking now.**

**Thank you One with the Arcana for your review.  
**

* * *

The group settled down for the night. The four said their goodnights, and put down their heads. _Much easier to slice off the head, _the Grovyle thought, _but there is less mess when the heart is pierced. And more suffering, which is what they need._

They fell asleep quickly enough, and the Grovyle made his way to the small camp. He walked into the small area illuminated by the fire and stared at each of them. All were truly asleep, not just pretending, as was the custom.

The Surskit was the second farthest from the fire, but only a few feet from where the Grovyle stood. He crept up to it, and slowly started to gather power in his left arm-blade. "You will be first," he whispered to it. "The weakest link, you shall be set free from your life. You shall stop feeling the pain this world causes you. You shall stop feeling altogether."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A pause, followed by another sentence, "You are very hard to track, I hope you know."

The Grovyle turned, knowing that what was behind him had to be good enough to have gotten behind him. But when he turned, there was nothing there. He scowled. "You wish to stop what is my right? All of these creatures need to die. This world needs to die."

The voice came from behind the Grovyle again, "This world is better with the them alive. And it would be better with you dead." A strike came at the back of the Grovyle's head, which he parried without taking any damage. He then spun around to strike his adversary, but found nothing to hit.

"Always make sure you back isn't turned. You could get hurt." The Grovyle felt a strike land on his left leg, and slashed down at the location of where he thought the blow had come from. He hit nothing again. "Better luck next time, neh?" Another strike landed on the Grovyle, this time on his right arm.

Another quick succession of strikes landed all around the Grovyle, and he grudgingly went down on one knee. His arm-blade had stopped glowing as the energy was redirected to healing the small but numerous wounds he received from the Quick Attack. "Enough of this. If you will fight like a coward, then I will take you down."

He got up again, focusing all of his energy into both of his arm-blades. His adversary picked up the pace with its blows, but nothing would stop his attack from being unleashed. "Leaf Blade!"

The attack hit its mark, and the Pokemon went flying. It hit one of the trees head first, and slowly slid onto the ground. The Grovyle limped over to the Pokemon, and saw what it was that he had fought. The small, green-furred body was slumped at the base of the tree it had slammed into.

The Grovyle frowned. "I would end your life now if I still had some energy left. So consider yourself lucky," he started to walk into the trees, the reason why he had come out not forgotten, but pushed back in his mind, "for the next time you will not be."

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the ground, readying itself for a new day. The small, battered body at the base of a tree was lit up with one of the few rays the sun had already released. The body squirmed and moved, and the small head lifted off the ground.

I looked around at my surroundings, not sure how I had got there. I saw a few things not far off from where it lay, and decided that they might know where I was. I got up, and almost fell back down when one of my legs collapsed. I attempted to get up again, determined not to fall, and limped towards the things that I had saw.

I closed on the group, and saw that it was made up of many different things. Two large things, both looking like they could take on anything. A brown, furry thing, looking cute and soft. Another thing was blue, with four long, slender legs. And one last thing, this the most curious of all. It had flames on its back, and its eyes were squinted closed, unlike all of the other things. The thing was also about the same size at myself.

I limped over to the large things, and tried to wake them. I nudged one of them, and it moved. I nudged it again, and the thing rolled over and started to open its eyes, then instead decided to stay asleep.

I decided to try the other large thing, this one with longer hair. I limped over to the things face and nudged it. This thing moved also, and then its eyes flickered open. The thing looked at me, and saw the bruises and cuts. "Oh, you poor thing," it said. "What happened to you?"

The thing sat up, and grabbed me. "You poor Electrike." The thing hugged me close, and an uneasy feeling came over me. This thing did not know what happened to me. But I woke up near where they had lay…

Another voice came now from the other large thing, "Who're you talking to?" That thing got up and look and me. He gasped a little bit. "An Electrike? You don't find them anywhere near here. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you only find them out near the Cycling Road."

Now all of the other things in the group got up, and walked over to the two large things. The brown thing looked at me. "Who're you?" it said. It must have noticed all of my injuries, for it then said, "And what happened to you?"

I didn't get a chance to respond as I felt myself grow tired, the last of my energy used up. But I hoped that these things could help me find out why I was here. Wherever here was.

* * *

**OK, now I won't promise you anything. That way I can try to actually get a longer chapter and maybe ever some plot movement. But again, I'm not promising anything. But here's to hoping. **


End file.
